Emmett Goes Emo
by Zukaddy
Summary: Emmett Goes Emo... nuff said... rated T just in case....
1. Emmett Goes Emo

Disclaiming: Ok, I don't own Emmett, or Emo-ness, or anything but a digital download of Let Go by Boys Like Girls. Ok, let us begin…

_Emmett's POV_

I was sitting in the living room, watching Bella read a book while waiting for Alice to get back from the mall. "Bella!!!!!!" I said, stretching out the word to 2000 syllables.

"Mm?" she answered, not looking up.

"I'm depressed!"

"Then go emo," she said.

"Emo?"

"Ya know, like, Goth or sumting."

"Um, no sorry. That is one part of your culture that I am not familiar with." I said, confused.

She closed her book and sat up. "Ah-kay, Emo peeps dress in all black, wear eyeliner, boys too, slit their wrists, and don't talk, smile, or laugh," she explained.

"Um… what does this have to do with me being depressed?"

"Depressed people go Emo, dude! No duh."

"OK! EMO-ISM HERE I COME!" I yelled at the top of my voice.

"Emos don't scream."

"Ok, emo-ism here I come." I whispered.

"Yeah, like that." She said opening her book again and losing interest in the conversation.

_Bella's POV_

_Oh dear god. This is going to be good… _I thought. _Emmett… emo… _

**A/N- yeah, its short, but is it good? Should I continue? REVIEW! OR I WILL GO EMO!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Another note- seriously, please review if you read it, I need feedback! This is my first attempt at a funny story!**


	2. Why?

**Wow, you guys are amazing! I didn't know it was so funny! And sorry if I, like, offend anyone, I don't want this to be offending, but the idea of an emo vampire just seems so silly to me! It was like a story waiting to happen! Ok, here we go:**

**Disclaimer: I own black eyeliner like Emmett, but not Emmett. **

**Chapter 2: Why???**

BPOV

"Hey Emmett?" I asked, walking into Emmett's room.

"Yeah, Bells?" He asked, distracted. He was trying to put on black eyeliner; and failing miserably.

"Why are you going emo?"

"Cuz."

"Cuz why?"

"Cuz."

"Funny. No, seriously, why?" I said, exasperated.

"Cuz I'm depressed," he said, giving me a 'no duh!' look. The kind preppy teens give to their parents.

"And why are you depressed?" I said, adopting a therapist tone of voice.

"Cuz I haven't played a prank of Edward in a while and he keeps reading my mind and making fun of my, and I quote, 'childish, silly, impossible fantasies,' end quote."

"Ahh, I see." I was keeping up the therapist thing, pretending to write down what he was saying on an imaginary clipboard.

"And then of course there's you…"

I shot him a surprised look. "Me?"

"Yeah! Here I am pouring out my sad, depressed, shriveling heart and you're making fun of me!"

"Uh… sorry?"

"Nope, not good enough. I'm going emo, and it's your entire fault Bella. Thanks," he said, turned, and went back to brutally poking his eye with the eyeliner.

I walked out of the room, confused.

**A/N- so what do you think? Do you like it? REVIEW! **

**But thank you so much for the reviews I got today and yesterday!**

**Here are your stats so far:**

_**Reviews- 14 (that's more than I've ever gotten on any story before!)**_

_**Hits- 164 (!!)**_

_**Favs- 3**_

_**Alerts- 8**_

**Keep 'em coming people! I love you all! I will not be going emo if you keep up at this pace! ******** Also, if you have any ideas, send 'em to me! I wanna hear what you want to happen!**


	3. Alice Helps

**Ok, this idea came to me, while I was reading all your reviews… love them btw! **

**Song of Inspiration- Cheer Up Emo Kid by Patent Pending (fitting, right?)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Emmett, Alice, Bella, and Ken, Emo Ken, Hot Topic or Cheer Up Emo Kid. But I do own the paper that I wrote this on. What now!**

**Chapter 3: Alice Helps**

Emmett's POV

I threw down the eyeliner, angry. "How the heck do girls put this stuff on?"

Alice's head popped in the door. "Did I hear someone drop an eyeliner pencil in anger?"

"Um… maybe?"

She gasped. "How could you Emmett? Eyeliner is fragile! It must be treated with respect and dignity. Here, do you want help?" She walked in the door, picked up the pencil and got to work.

"Alice, don't you wanna know why I'm putting on eyeliner?" I asked.

"You're going emo. Bella told me. She also said you are gonna poke your eye out doing it, which is why I'm here."

"Oh," I said, dumbstruck. Usually Alice would have laughed and tried to document this piece of history. I stayed quiet for the rest of the makeover. When Alice stepped aside and let me look in the mirror, my mouth dropped open at what I saw. I looked… well…

emo.

"Whoa," was all I would say.

"Now for the second part of your transformation!" Alice screamed, she was really excited about this. I was like her own little Ken doll. Emo Ken.

"And that would involve… clothes?" I guessed.

"That's part one. Part 2 is dyeing your hair. Three is the actual personality change. That is when we will teach you how to not talk, be angry, and write sad, depressing thing," Alice explained.

"How do you know so much about this stuff?" I asked hesitantly.

"I was emo once too."

"When?"

"About 20 years ago. It was one of my phases. Don't you remember?"

"Not really," I confessed.

"Humph. Figures… you're a guy. Guys never notice things like that… ok, can we go to the mall now!"

"Sure, Alice."

Alice's POV

I dragged Emmett through the mall till we got to Hot Topic. "Here we are!" I said, ecstatic.

"And where is 'here'?" Emmett asked.

"No duh, its Hot Topic, where emo people shop. This is where your change begins. We can get you tight pants, black shirts, hair dye, studded jewelry, everything you little Emos need!"

"Um… insulting much?"

"Psssh. Deal with it," I said. He had no idea what he was getting himself into.

I pulled him into the store.

**A/N- Ok everyone, it's a half-cliffy. Sorry bout that, but its late and I have a hard test tomorrow. Gotta get my zzzzz's. So review! I'll update tomorrow after school and this time I'll try to make it longer… it will have his whole transformation.**

**Just wondering, someone who reviews, could you please tell me what OOC means? **

**Stats:**

**I don't feel like checking right now… **


	4. Hot Topic, Hair Dye, Poems Oh my!

**Ok guys, its official. I love you. You all reviewed like ca-razy!!!! So here is a longer chapter. I got started and it all just came to me! You guys asked for longer chappies, so here goes nothing…**

**I typed this up when I got home from school but then I went to the mall so I didn't get to post it.**

**Disclaiming: I own you, but nothing else.**

**Inspiration song- the entire Boys Like Girls album**

**Stats:**

**Reviews- 31 (omg. That's more than I've ever gotten on a story!) **

**Hits- 730 that's amazing guys… thanx**

**Favs- 8**

**Alerts- 17**

**Chapter 4- Hot Topic, Hair Dye, Poems. Oh my!**

Emmett's POV

Alice dragged me into the darkly lit store. I felt like screaming. Wait, no. I was emo. This is what Emos do. Ok, focus Emmett. Emo. Black. I need the clothes to be emo. Depressed. Yeah. I am depressed. Depressed people shop at Hot Topic.

I was ready for the transformation. Let's go!

Alice's POV

I dragged Emmett into Hot Topic. I had already seen the outcome. It looked good. Emmett actually looked good in emo. It suited him.

I started taking things off the racks and holding them up to Emmett. He was just standing there, staring into space. He seemed to have the emo attitude down. Good. That was one less thing I would have to teach him.

Once I had a pile of clothes the size of me, I gave them to Emmett and shoved him in the changing rooms.

Emmett's POV

Alice gave me this humongous pile of stuff and told me to try it on. The pants were way too tight and looked great on me. I showed them to Alice.

"Perfect!" she squealed. People glanced over, wondering who was happy. "They look fabulous on you. Emo is defiantly your look."

"Um… thanks?"

"You're welcome. Ok, now lets buy all this stuff and finish your makeover."

Emmett's POV

We got back to the house, dumped my new stuff in Alice's room, and went into her bathroom.

"Ok, time to dye," she teased.

"Oh so funny Alice ol' buddy."

"Yeah, I know. Ok, down to business. What color? Black Noir or Midnight Sky?"

"Is there a difference?" I asked, utterly lost.

"No."

"Ok, then… Midnight Sky. It has a better name."

"Yeah, I agree. Ok, close your eyes. I don't want you to see it till I'm done," Alice commanded.

I obeyed. When Alice tells you to do something during a makeover, you do it if you know what's good for you.

Alice's POV

I took the black dye and ran it through Emmett's hair, covering the brown. Once the dye was fully in, I let him look. His eyes widened with surprise, but he was happy, I could tell.

Rosalie walked in. "Hey, Alice. Why are you dyeing my husband's hair black?"

"Um… he's emo?" I managed to squeak out.

"Sure. Emmett, come with me. We're washing this stuff out right now," Rosalie demanded.

"No, Rose. I want to do this. I'm going emo," he countered.

"No, you're not. Come with me right now."

"No, Alice, are we done yet?"

"Um, yeah. You can rinse it out now," I told him.

"Good," he said, dunking his head in the bathtub, rinsing out the extra dye.

Rosalie screamed and I threw her out of the room. We didn't need her negative energy during Emmett's transformation.

Once the dye was gone we went back to my room and picked out Emmett's first day of emo outfit: tight jeans, a FCUK t-shirt, black converses, and two studded cuffs. I gelled his hair in an emo flip, which is really hard to do on someone with curly hair, and set him free to live his emo, depressed life.

Emmett's POV

Alice had finally finished my "makeover." I must say, emo looked good on me. The black looks great against my white skin.

_Now what?_ I wondered.

"Now you write bad poetry, write in a diary, listen to bad music, and slit your wrists… good luck with the last one," said Edward who had read my thoughts as he turned the corner.

"Hm… poems, huh?" I thought aloud.

"Yep. Good luck with that too," he said and went into his room.

_Poems… huh…_

**Ok, that is the longest chapter I have ever written. Do you like it?**

**And thank you for the reviewers who were concerned about my test thingy, it was easy, but thanks for the luck!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! FEEDBACK! FEEDBACK! FEEDBACK!**


	5. Emmett Writes a Poem

**Wow you guys are great. Thanks for all the feedback! And thank you ****All dark cherished for Emmett's poem. It was hilarious so I used it and added more.**

**Stats:**

**Reviews- 45**

**Hits- 1292 (!!)**

**Favs- 12**

**Alerts- 25**

**Inspiration song- Hate it or Love it by 50 cent. IDK, 50 just helps me write… **

**Disclaim- I own half of Emmett's poem, but not Emmett… or any other characters.**

**Chapter 5- Emmett Writes a Poem**

Emmett's POV

'House. Mouse.

Dragon. Wagon.

Horse. Of course.

Stars. Cars.' I wrote. Then I re-read my poem. "Brilliant!" I exclaimed.

"Ooh! Ooh! Emmett wrote his first poem!" Alice exclaimed throwing my door off its hinges. "Lemme see! Lemme see!" She grabbed the paper and read it. I watched her face turn from ecstatic to horrified in two seconds flat.

"Well…" I prompted.

"It's… um… wonderful…" she lied.

Edward and Jasper walking in the room at that moment. "Alice, stop lying to him. That poem is horrible. Like I said, Emos write bad poetry but think its brilliant," Edward said. "The poem doesn't even have any conceivable meaning."

I felt like crying at that, too bad I can't. That is one emo thing I will never get to do. That makes me feel like crying too.

"Let me read it," Jasper said, taking the poem from Alice. He read it, grimaced, and threw it back at me. "Edward's right, Em, that's really bad. You are not destined to be a poet."

"You guys are horrible! I'm going to slit my wrist now to get rid of the pain of your words!" I screamed, trying to choke back tears, or make some, then stormed out of the room.

"Oh yeah, cuz a razor will really cut you, Emmett," Edward called after me.

**Ok, any suggestions on what he should do next? I'm thinking he should have an emo name. Any suggestions?**

**Review!**


	6. Bella Gets Nice

**This chapter is short because I didn't get a lot of reviews. So review if you want longer chapters! I'll update as fast as I can, but I write when I get an idea, not by how many reviews I get, I'll write longer if you want longer, but you gotta show me some love y'all!**

**Ok, here it is!**

**Song- the Eagles-Lions football game on TV (go birds!)**

**Chapter 6- Bella Gets Nice**

Emmett's POV

After Edward, Alice, and Jasper mocked me and my poem, I had locked myself in the bathroom, not that a lock would stop any of them, and tried to slit my wrists. I had broken 20 razors in my attempts to cut my rock hard skin. Each failed attempt made me more determined to bleed.

As I was about to break my 21st razor, Bella and Edward walked through the door.

"Buzz off Edward," I said.

"I'm leaving, I was just opening the door for Bella. She of course can see you, right?" he said.

"Yeah, whatever," I mumbled.

"You've defiantly got the emo attitude down!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, all thanks to your boyfriend and Alice."

"Aw! What did they do?"

"They made fun of my poem."

"Can you tell me the poem?" she said sympathetically.

"Will you make fun of it?" I asked.

"Of course not!" she was offended.

"Ok… it was House. Mouse. Dragon. Wagon. Horse. Of course. Stars Cars." I repeated.

"That is defiantly one of the most daring poems I've ever heard," Bella said after a minute.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah! Not many people would have the guts to write something that would not be liked by many people. You have a gift Emmett," she told me.

"Aw shucks, Bella! That's so sweet!"

"Yeah, I know. Hey, what are you doing in here anyway?"

"I was trying to slit my wrists."

She stared at me. "You know that's impossible. You don't even have blood."

"So?"

"Here," she said, handing me a red marker. "Just draw lines on your wrist and pretend you did it."

"No, I'm gonna do it!" I said and tossed the marker away.

She sighed. "Whatever. It's your life, and your razors." Then she walked out of the room. "Call me when you give up."

I turned back to my arm, mumbling about stupid humans and vampires.

**Ok, review if you like, or don't like. Tell me what you don't like about it. And if I'm offending you, don't tell me. I know this isn't what all emos do, but it's just a funny story. I don't really know what it's like to be emo, but do you think Emmett does? No! How would he? So don't tell me what I have wrong about emos, this is my story. Deal with it. **


	7. Black Heart

**Omgosh people! I love you! So many of you reviewed and it made me feel so much better! It actually gave me the warm fuzzies every time I opened my email and there were more reviews! Ok. This chapter was actually really hard to write so bear with me. It might not be great. **

**Song- Wonderwall by Oasis. Its actually kinda emo but the song reminds me of camp. –sniff- I love you Lake Greeley Camp!**

**Stats-**

**Reviews- 74!!!**

**Hits- 2868 omg! **

**Favs- 16**

**Alerts- 38**

**Chapter 7- Black Heart**

Emmett's POV

After completely failing to cut myself and depleting our family's store of razors by a lot, I finally gave up on slitting my wrists. When I came back downstairs in a pair of black cargo pants with chains and a black Metallica T-shirt the entire family, with Bella, was sitting at the kitchen table talking in hushed voices, like I couldn't hear them.

"He needs help, Carlisle! He's going to hurt himself!" Esme was saying.

"He can't hurt himself, he's a vampire. Unless he goes looking for werewolves, he'll be fine. This is just a phase, like his many others," Carlisle whispered.

"Hey guys. Wassup. How's talking about me going?" I said, startling them, even Alice and Edward who would have heard me if they hadn't been so absorbed in the conversation.

"Um. Emmett! Hi. How are you?" Esme asked.

"Who's Emmett?" I asked, truly puzzled. "I'm Black Heart." 

"Black Heart?" Edward and Rosalie said at exactly the same time.

"Yeah. Black Heart. Like, dead heart. It fits doesn't it? It's my new name," I explained.

Edward's POV

_Black Heart? Where did he get a name like that? And where did he get the idea for an emo name? Even Alice didn't have one during her emo phase! Oh well. It is hilarious. And it will make for great teasing once this phase is over._

"Um… that's an… interesting name," I said lamely.

"Edward. Shut up. You're just jealous that you didn't think of this earlier," Emmett taunted.

"Oh yes, Emmett—"

"Black Heart," he interrupted.

"—Black Heart. I'm so jealous that I'm not depressed and mentally disturbed," I said sarcastically.

Black Heart's (Emmett's) POV

Alice giggled at that one. "Emmett, I love your name, but isn't it a little… dark?"

"I'm emo. I am dark," I said.

"Ok, but still. I was never that dark. My name was Black Light. That was, like, bad then. It's like, a puppy name compared to yours!" She was upset now.

"Alice, calm down, you got him into this. Let him do his own thing," Carlisle soothed.

"No, Carlisle. Emmett needs to stop this now. This is not some silly thing. You are going to hurt yourself!" Esme screamed, being the motherly figure.

"Mom, stop. I'm not going to hurt myself any more than normal emos. Listen to Carlisle. I'm going to my room," I said, turned, and with vampire speed, went back to my room to listen to emo music.

**Ok, kinda short, but this was a hard one to do. And now I've left it open for him to get into emo music! Ok people, review! Don't review if you are going to say 'that's not what emos do' or 'emo music is amazing' or anything like that. I only want constructive criticism and complements. **


	8. I'm an Emo Boy in an Emo World

**Hey ils/elles! (Or boys/girls in French). Wassup? I'm back with a new chap! Whoopdeedoo. Ok. Lets go. I hope this one is longer than the others but I make it up as I type so idk…**

**Song- Wonderwall by Oasis. You should check it out. The singer's voice takes a while to get used to but it's an amazing song.**

**Stats-**

**Hits/Reviews/Favs/Alerts- more than before…**

**Oops! I forgot a disclaimer on the last chapter! Oh well. I don't own Emmett, iPods, iTunes, or any of the songs mentioned. But I do own an iPod with all the songs mentioned!**

**Chapter 8- I'm an Emo Boy in an Emo World**

Black Heart's (Emmett's) POV

After yelling at the entire family I went up to my room and scrolled through my list of songs on my iPod. None of them were even close to being emo. The closest was Barbie Girl by Aqua. And it was only close because at one point the lead girl singer says, "I'm a blond emo girl" (**AN- I don't know if that's what it is but it sounds like that to me.)** With Barbie and Ken singing in the background I booted up my computer to search for emo songs on iTunes.

The computer took forever to turn on. I was able to get through Barbie Girl and Girlfriend (by Avril Lavigne) by the time it was finished booting up.

Opening iTunes I searched emo music, up came a bunch of songs. First on the list was Emo Kid by Adam and Andrew (**AN-hilarious song btw!)** after that was Cheer Up Emo Kid by Patent Pending, the entire The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus album, some songs by Between the Trees, and every song by Death Cab for Cutie. I bought all of them. If iTunes thought they were emo then I would listen. They had to be better than Barbie Girl, right?

Once they were all downloaded to my computer I clicked through and decided to listen to Emo Kid by Adam and Andrew first.

"_Dear Diary,_

_Mood: Apathetic. My life is spiraling downward." _Were the first words I heard of the song. This sounded emo. I let the song continue. After it ended I clicked Cheer Up Emo Kid. This didn't sound as emo and I was right. It was horrible. It was happy, silly, and carefree. Everything that emo isn't. I screamed in agony. "Noooooooo!"

"What?" Alice asked popping her head in my door. I really needed to get vampire-proof locks.

"This song is happy!" I told her.

"What song?"

"Cheer Up Emo Kid."

"Ha! That song is HIL-arious!" Edward added, his face appearing next to Alice's.

"Ooh! What song?" Bella asked coming up behind him.

"Oh my god, people! Can't you just leave this emo in peace!" I screamed. Alice and Edward got the message and left. But Bella just stood there, tears welling up in her eyes.

"B-but Black Heart? I thought we- we were friends!" she wailed.

"Were friends," I clarified. She burst into tears at that and ran to find Edward. I sighed and turned back to the computer. Clicking the next song I listened and found true emo music. _In Fate's Hands_ by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus was an amazing song. Inspired I listened to the entire album, loving, or maybe hating since emos don't love, every song. I spent the entire night like that listening to music, liking Between the Trees and really liking Death Cab for Cutie.

I had kept searching iTunes and found some other emo-ish music. Secondhand Serenade and Motion City Soundtrack were my favorites. Very emo. And yet, after all these songs, I still loved Barbie Girl by Aqua. It was still my favorite song. Maybe I wasn't meant to be emo. But oh well. It was morning now and I had school. I wonder what everyone else will think of my new look…

**A/N- Ok… I don't know if that was funny, so let me know. Next chapter he is going to school! Yay! I know that chapter wasn't very long, sorry. It was the best I could do. I just don't feel like writing lately. **

**So yeah, review everyone! I love you all!!!!!**

**P.S. None of that music is actually 'emo' but it is alternative, which was the best I could do… I love every song mentioned, especially Barbie Girl (lol), and have them all too…**


	9. Untitled

**Ok, here it is. Tell me if its crap. I'm writing this with writers block right now…**

**Song- my entire Something Corporate CD- check them out, they are amazing. I love Konstantine and I Want to Save You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but you! What now!**

**Stats-**

**Yay! We've hit 100+ reviews! **

Chapter 9: Untitled

Emmett's POV

I walked into the school, nothing happened. I felt a few glances at my back, but nothing big, no gasps, not a scream of terror, nothing! Wow. Guess I wasn't as cool as I thought I was…

The day passed quickly, no special attention, very few people really whispering and gossiping behind my back. Only Jess and Lauren really tried to talk about it, but they couldn't get anyone else talking since no one else cared. That made me happy and sad at the same time. I was happy that I was being left alone, and even kinda supported in my change, but sad that no one cared enough to ask me why.

Lunch:

Lunch finally came. The morning had dragged on forever! And I certainly know what forever is. I walked into the cafeteria and sat at our usual table. Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie were already there. Alice started talking about the upcoming geometry test with Jasper, asking me what I thought too. Rosalie just glared at me. She was still angry about saying no to her. But her anger was actually hurting me more than she thought. No physical contact since Alice had thrown her out. That was only a few days ago but it seemed like so much longer. I would have to crack soon.

_No, I want this; Rosalie will give in soon enough. She can't stand this any more than I can… stay strong Black Heart, stay strong! _I thought

At that moment Edward walked up, and of course he heard my thoughts. And started to crack up. I just glared.

I sat there for a few more minutes, glaring and brooding, when this girl who I had barely ever noticed came up. "Um… Emmett?" she asked.

"Hmm?" I said, not taking my eyes off Edward.

"Uh, me and my friends were wondering if you wanted to sit with us today. You don't really seem to fit in here," she offered. It was at that that I turned around and really looked at her. She was wearing big, clunky, black boots, a black miniskirt, and a tight black FCUK t-shirt. Her hair was dyed black with red streaks throughout, and her eyes were rimed in thick dark liner. She was definitely like me: emo.

"Sure, um, who are your friends?" I asked. She pointed at a table I had also never noticed. There were three other kids sitting there, all in similar outfits as mine. "Ok, thanks… uh…" I was coming up short on her name.

"My name is Maddy, but my friends call me Red Blood," she told me. (**A/N: that may be my name, but I am NOT EMO!!!! I just want to meet Emmett, is that too much to ask?)**

"Emmett… or Black Heart," I responded.

She nodded and motioned for me to follow. With a quick glance back at Alice, who whispered, go, I got up and followed.

When we reached her table she introduced me to her friends, Meredith, or Dark Blonde, Amy, or Night Wind, and Yana, or Blue Blood. (**A/N: these are all friends of mine, none of them are emo, and all three are the happiest people I know) **I introduced myself and sat down. Amy was the nicest, asking me why I had gone to the "dark side" as she called it. I told her I had been depressed. She nodded as if she understood; she probably did, now that I think about it.

I sat with them the entire time, making small talk. When the bell rang, I got up to walk to French class, grumbling about the quiz we had that day. Maddy tagged along with me, it turned out we had three classes together. I felt really bad I hadn't known her name until now when I heard that.

We walked into the class and sat down next to each other. We talked about music we liked until the teacher called us to attention. She handed out the quizzes and walked out of the room, to get a cup of coffee, probably.

I flew through the quiz, French 5 was almost insulting it was so easy. Of course, the 60 odd years I've had to learn it may have helped a bit. Once I finished the quiz I sat back and listened to the conversations around me. Lauren and Jess were still talking about me, wondering why I was like this, and if I looked better with black or brown hair. I smiled at that, if that was all they could think of, I was fine. But then I picked up another conversation going on out in the hall. Judging by the voices, it was probably Mike Newton and Tony Connery. They were talking and laughing at how I looked. How the jeans Alice had picked out made me look like a girl, and how Maddy and her friends just felt bad that I couldn't pull off the look. That made me mad. I decided to teach them a lesson about talking about people.

The teacher was back in the room, so I asked for a restroom pass. She wrote me one, and told me not to take to long, in French of course. I thanked her, and walked out the door.

Mike and Tony were still out there, whispering and laughing at my expense. I walked up to them, tapped Mike on the shoulder and said, in a low, threatening voice, "Hey Mike, do you like these pants? Or are they too tight? Alice picked them out, she might get mad if you say you don't like them."

The blood drained from his face. He knew Alice, despite her size, had a mean left hook. "um… yeah Emmett, I, um, love them." He stammered.

"Really? Cuz that's not what I hear! I heard you thought they made me look like a girl and that Maddy and her friends only felt bad for me. Or is that just gossip?"

If a face drained of blood could drain even more, his did. Now his face was a color pretty close to mine. "uh, no, um… you heard wrong. Th-they aren't that, um, gay."

"Oh, ok. Well you tell those gossipers that if I ever find out who they are, they will definitely be sorry for the lies they are starting. Got it?" I told him.

"Y-yeah. O-of course, Emmett! Man, we w-will so t-tell them!" Tony butted in.

"Thanks," I said, and walked away.

When I got back to my desk, Maddy asked me where I went. "Oh, just for a little walk." I smiled. She stared back, suspicious.

I chuckled to myself and turned back to what the teacher was saying.

The rest of the day passed without fault, and once I got home, even Esme didn't probe me for the details of my day. I was able to go up to my room without talking to anyone. Today was a pretty good first day as an emo, if I don't say so myself. I turned on my computer, and blasted the music as I did my homework.

**Ok, what do you think? I think this might be my longest chapter, but I hit a roll, and just kept going. Review please! If it's crap, tell me! **

**P.S. I am not emo, neither are my friends. We are actually some of the happiest people I know. It was just ironic, and all of us want to be in the books, and I love Emmett, (Hint! Hint! Future chapter possibility!) so I thought we should be in a chapter. **

**P.P.S. this chapter is dedicated to all my friends mentioned, I love you guys!**


	10. The Office Style

**Disclaimer: Your Mom. Yeah I went there. But I still don't own Twilight… no matter what I say.**

**Sorry this update took so long. I've been sick and had writers block again. Heads up everyone, I'm gonna be ending this soon. But if I get a lot of reviews on this chapter (more than 20) I'll write a sequel. I have an idea for it anyways. **

**I did something different with this chapter; I wanted to see how the other characters felt about Emmett's change. So I "asked" them.**

**Song of Inspiration: Popular by the Veronicas. LOL, that song is sweet. **

**Commencing…**

**Chapter 10: **_**The Office**_** Style**

My POV

I took Edward out of the room to speak to him privately:

**Me: So, Edward, can I call you Eddie?**

_Edward: No._

**Me: Ok, so Eddie, do you like your older brother?**

_Edward: Yes, we get along well._

**Me: So what do you think of his transformation?**

_Edward: His transformation to Emo?_

**Me: Yes, not the vampire change. The Emo change.**

_Edward: I don't like it. It's stupid. Emmett should act his age, not like a child. _

**Me: Ooh! Seems like you really don't like your brother! **

_Edward: What!? No! Hey!_

(I get up and leave)

_Edward: Come back here! We are not through talking!_

**Me: Yes we are. I got everything I need. Thanks Eddie-poo**!

Edward goes and sulks in a corner.

Then I went back and got Alice:

**Me: So, Alice, how are you?**

Alice: Great thanks! How are you?

**Me: I'm fine, thank you. So, about your brother…**

Alice: Which one?

**Me: Emmett.**

Alice: Oh.

**Me: Yes, so what do you think of this "Emo thing"? **

Alice: I like it. He's expressing a different side. I'll enjoy it while it lasts.

**Me: While it lasts?**

Alice: Yeah, this has gone on for at least a week. That's a new record. He changes his personality every month. Watch him, he'll be gangster next. 

**Me: Gangster? **

Alice: Yeah, or Pimp or something like that…

**Me: Interesting… so you fully support him on this?**

Alice; Entirely. Unfortunately, I'm the only one in the family. Bella agrees with me, but she's not part of the family yet…

**Me: Oh, well thank you, Alice. Could you send Jasper in next?**

Alice: Sure! It was nice talking to you!

Jasper walks in:

**Me: So! Jasper ol' boy! What's up?**

_**Jasper: Um… not much…**_

**Me: Well that's cool. So let's cut to the chase. How do you feel about Emmett going emo?**

_**Jasper: I love it.**_

**Me: Really? Why?**

_**Jasper: He's so easy to make fun of and play tricks on now.**_

**Me: so this is all for your own amusement?**

_**Jasper: Um… yeah…**_

**Me: (talking to self) hm… so he's selfish.**

_**Jasper: No! I didn't mean it in that way! Well… I did. But not to be selfish! It's just that he's always so mean, and now it's my turn and--- **_

**Me: Thank you Jasper. That is all. Please tell Rosalie to come in next. Thanks.**

_**Jasper: But I wasn't done!**_

**Me: I was.**

_**Jasper: But- hey- wha- oh never mind. **_

He grumbles out the door and Rosalie walks in.

**Rosalie: Hello?**

**Me: Come in, Rosalie.**

**Rosalie: What is this all about? I have a hair appointment in an hour that I don't want to miss.**

**Me: This will only take a few minutes.**

**Rosalie: Oh. Ok, so start already.**

**Me: You like Emmett, right?**

**Rosalie: he's my husband.**

**Me: You didn't answer the question. Do you or don't you like him.**

**Rosalie: I like him.**

**Me: Do you like his phases and persona changes?**

**Rosalie: Would you?! My f-ing husband is acting like a 12 year old! He wears eyeliner and tight jeans! No! I hate his change! I wish Bella had never given him the idea! I wish Bella were never around!**

**Me: Well… wasn't that interesting…**

**Rosalie: Er, sorry. I didn't mean to sound so harsh.**

**Me: Yes you did. Anyways, so when do you think he will go back to his regular self.**

**Rosalie: Well, thankfully, these phases never last long, hopefully he'll be Emmett again, and not Black Heart, in a matter of days. **

**Me: Thank you Rosalie. That is all. Please tell Carlisle he is next.**

**Rosalie: Will do.**

Carlisle walks in and checks his watch, looking nervous.

Carlisle: Um… listen, I have to go. I have to perform a brain surgery in a half hour. Can this wait? 

**Me: No. Sit.**

He sits.

**Me: First question, do you like Emmett?**

Carlisle: …yes…

**Me: Do you like Emos?**

Carlisle: What's Emos?

**Me: Never mind. You can go.**

Carlisle: Um… ok…

**Me: Esme is next; send her in.**

Esme glides into the chair.

_**Esme: What is this about? **_

**Me: Emmett.**

_**Esme: What about Emmett?**_

**Me: His Emo thing.**

_**Esme: Oh! My! I hate it. He'll hurt himself. I've read stories about these things. A mother thinks her son is just being a boy, and the next day, the kid has hung himself in his closet, or cut his wrists in the bathtub.**_

**Me: But Emmett's a vampire. He can't cut himself. Or hang himself. He's tried.**

_**Esme: True, but he can be killed by werewolves. And we are already on bad terms with the ones around here. I'm just worried that he will do something rash. Or pull an Edward and go to the Voltori. (**_sorry if that is spelled wrong, I don't have the book with me)

**Me: he doesn't seem that upset. Not enough to kill himself.**

_**Esme: You never know with Emmett.**_

**Me: Your daughters say this will probably blow over in a few days.**

_**Esme: That is the only thing that keeps me from going hysterical with worry at this point.**_

**Me: Well thank you, Esme. It was a pleasure talking to you.**

_**Esme: (distracted) uhm-hm.**_

**Me: We're done here. Thank you all who participated in this survey. You---**

_Emmett: What's going on here?_

**Me: um… nothing!**

_Emmett: Doesn't look like nothing._

**Me: well it is.**

_Emmett: Ok. I'm going out._

_**Esme: Be careful dear!**_

_Emmett: I will._

Author's Note: Ok! Review! The next chapter will be the final chapter. So if I get 40 reviews by the end of that one (20 here, 20 there) I will post the sequel in a few days.

Hope you liked it!

Maddy

P.S. This was the longest so far: 6 pages, counting author's note. And remember, it's all for you!


	11. Enfin

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight, iPod, or Gorillaz related. "That's embarrassing." **

**Song: Feel Good Inc by the Gorillaz. **

**Here it is: the last chapter. BTW, if I get a lot of review on this chapter, at least 15, I will post the sequel pretty soon. I've lowered the minimum so I better get them! Lol.**

**Chapter 11: Enfin.**

Emmett's POV

I was upstairs listening to my iPod when Bella walked in. "Hey," she said.

I nodded in time to the beat; she took it as a nod of acknowledgement. "Emmett—"

"Black Heart."

"Black Heart, we need to talk."

"We're not dating, Bella," I said.

She looked utterly confused. "Huh?"

"We need to talk' is a break up line. We aren't dating."

"Whatever. What I mean is, we should talk about you."

"I'm flattered that you care so much, but not flattered enough to actually care. Can you go away?" I asked.

"No." She was stubborn today.

I sighed. "Fine, what do you want Bella."

"I want to talk about you and your depression. I have decided to be your personal therapist." She said.

"Um, weren't you already my therapist, and that's what made me go emo?" I was confused.

She blushed, red staining her cheeks. "Yeah well, about that. I have decided that since it is my fault you are emo; I should take responsibility for your un-emo-fication."

"Um-hum…"

"So let's start with the talking thing. How do you feel?" she began, adopting that tone that made me first decide to go emo.

"Depressed."

"I see… and why do you think that is."

"You."

"Excuse me?" she said.

"You. You and Edward are the reason I'm emo. That and the fact that Alice needed a Barbie doll and you weren't around."

"Uh! No way. It is so NOT my fault. If anything it is yours for taking my advice. No one ever takes my advice and the first time you do, you don't like it!"

I shrugged. "It's still your fault." But the thing is, this talking was making me less depressed. Maybe she had something with this thing.

"Next topic. What do you like about being emo?"

I thought for a while. "Not much, just the friends and the black hair. Doesn't it look fab-u-lous?"

She stared at me for a minute. "Actually it does! Alice really has an eye for color. Maybe she should do my hair."

"You should let her. I think a darker shade of brown would look great on you. It would look great with your eyes."

"Ok, I'll let her know, but back to you. Is there anything else you like?"

"No. Not really. This is more of a hobby than anything."

"Well maybe you should get a new hobby," Bella advised.

Maybe I should, this one was getting old. Maybe I could be gangster, or skater, or gay… I wonder… "Maybe… I am getting a little bored of this one."

"Yes! You should try a new look. Maybe pretty boy, or skater."

"You know what, Bella?"

"No. What?"

"I'm going to take your advice again. And this time, I actually want to do it." My mind started thinking of all the possibilities. Pretty boy: hair, clothes, and shoes. Alice could so definitely do that one. Or Gangster: do-rag, big hoodies, talking badly, cussing. The pretty boy one sounded fun. I should talk to Alice.

Pulling off my emo clothes and pulling on some regular ones I called, "Alice!"

"Yes." She zoomed into my room, bouncing on the ceiling, since she had already seen the outcome.

"Make me pretty."

**There you have it. The end. BTW, Enfin means the end or finally in French. I hope you like it! Review please! I love you all!**


End file.
